Soul Calibur Cast Goes To A Resort!
by Rin and Miku Twins
Summary: The many wonders of going to a resort... Good times, sipping smoothies and sliding down waterslides... But that's not all that the Soul Calibur Cast will be doing on this trip. Drama? Romance? Even Violence? Find out by reading this exciting adventure! Rated T for romance, violence and mild language.
1. Journey To The Resort!

_**The Alexandra Household**_

"Is Raphael really serious about this trip?" Cassandra said as she rushed through the open door of the kitchen, kicking over a few of Patroklos' toy trains in the process. (Patroklos wasn't very happy with this action.) "I mean, I can't believe he expects some of us to actually go through with this _without killing someone!_"

"I agree with you in every way." Sophitia said, shaking her head and hustling to put some bacon and eggs on the frying pan while claiming Patroklos down.

"And I still don't know why he would even invite some of us on this trip!" Cassandra shouted, making Patroklos scream even louder. "He hates some of us. And plus, he knows some of us would even try and kill Amy. _His_ Amy."

Pyrrha, hating seeing her brother upset, was staring with wide eyes at her mother, inhaling the sweet scent of burning bacon.

_Burning Bacon._

"Oh my gods Cassandra, did you turn off the stove?" Sophitia asked.

"No, I thought you did!"

Pyrrha heard her mother yell a curse that rhymed with fit, and listened in as Patroklos was then punished by Cassandra for repeating the word. Sophitia ran to the stove and smacked the dial, causing the oven to beep frantically and Pyrrha to scream until the mere 30 seconds of continuous beeping stopped. Sophitia hushed Pyrrha and gave her a pat on the head, while shoving clothing and books into a small bag.

"Mommy, look what I'm packing!" Young Patroklos exclaimed, holding up a shard of Soul Edge while gleaming with pride.

"Where the Hades did you get that?" Cassandra shouted, ripping the shard out of his hands. She hesitated for a few seconds, staring at it's "beauty" in her own hands, but then shaking her head and throwing it out the window. Patroklos, of course, started to cry.

"But Auntie, that w-was mine!" He wailed. "I loved it!"

"You _only just found it_." Sighed Cassandra, slamming the open window. "_Like mother, like son._" She thought, letting out another big sigh.

Pyrrha toddled down the hall to her bedroom, where she ripped 20 stuffed animals and dolls off of her bed and raced down the hall, with the plushies in a huge heap in her arms.

"Mommy, I'm bringing all my friends!" Pyrrha exclaimed to Sophitia, the inside of her eyes going huge with excitement.

"Oh my Gods..." Sophitia sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. Her younger brother Lucius strolled by, and as soon as he saw the amount of stuffed toys in Pyrrha's hands, he let out a big word that sounded something like _moley duck._ Cassandra scolded Patroklos once again as he repeated the word.

There was a knock at the door just as Cassandra finished telling Patroklos off, making Sophitia jump.

"Can you get that, Cassandra? My hands are full." Sophitia asked as she walked up the stairs with Pyrrha's friends.

"Yeah, sure." Cassandra answered as she walked over to the door. The figure was gone, only a piece of paper stuck to the outside of the door. Cassandra narrowed her eyebrows, opened the door and grabbed the note. It read; "Look up."

Cassandra slowly turned her head upwards, and when she did just that, a person fell on her.

"Ouch, you make a horrible landing." The person snarled, rising to their feet and wrinkling their nose disapprovingly.

"What the f-" Cassandra started just as another person approached the walkway, although this time it was someone she knew. Well.

"Rothion." Cassandra remarked, and as she said that she got a slap to the face.

"OW." Cassandra moaned, and was about to do something not very nice that involved a certain finger when the person who had slapped her stood right in front of the poor Cassandra and gave her a _tsk tsk_ with the shake of her finger. Cassandra jumped to her feet just as Rothion arrived at the door, and dusted herself off.

The person, now making themselves comfortable with themselves, was angrily going through the pantry. Cassandra looked at them strangely.

"Well, who _are_ you?" The person asked, tossing chips and cracker boxes over their head.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your house!" Cassandra screamed, readying her fist and rubbing her bruised cheek with the other hand. "Who are YOU?"

Rothion followed behind Cassandra, looking curiously at the invader who was stuffing her face with the cookies Sophitia had baked for Pyrrha and Patroklos earlier.

"Well hon," The stranger started, "My name's Tira. Got a problem with that?" Rothion was just staring, having a hard time understanding the stranger because her voice was muffled by the cookies in her mouth.

"Miss, don't talk and chew. You'll choke." Patroklos stated.

"Guess what? I. Don't. Care." Tira hissed.

"Wait, TIRA?" An angry voice yelled from the other room. Sophitia came storming in, just in time to see Tira finish the last cookie and move on to a loaf of bread. "Get out of our food!"

"No. Don't tell me what to do ever again or I'll kill you." Tira growled, bread crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"Excuse me miss, but you look like an_ ilithios_." Patroklos said, tapping her on the leg repeatedly with a Soul Edge fragment.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD, DON'T KEEP GETTING RANDOM SOUL EDGE PIECES, AND DON'T ANNOY THE CREEPY LADY!" Cassandra scolded, throwing the shard out the window again. Tira looked ready to kill someone.

Tira held her ring blade up to Patroklos' throat. "Say that again and you die."

"Hey!" Sophitia yelled, and picked up Patroklos. "Don't you threaten my child like that!"

"I can do whatever I want." Tira exclaimed calmly, and popped a mint into her mouth from a nearby jar. Sophitia snarled and fled the room, but not before yelling behind her, "Get out of my house!"

Tira finished the jar of mints and shattered the glass on the floor, and then moved on to the peanut butter. Rothion left after Sophitia, and Cassandra followed, so it was just Tira in the room. Until, Pyrrha approached Tira, who was stuffing her face with spoons and spoons of peanut butter.

"Well, aren't you pretty." Tira exclaimed. Pyrrha shrunk back behind the wall.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Tira gleamed, and winked at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was about to say something but then Sophitia came in the room and started to get all mad at Tira. "DON'T LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!" She shrieked and pushed Pyrrha gently out of the kitchen.

As soon as they were all packed and had herded Tira out of their house, a packed up car was waiting at the front of the house for the Alexandra family, to take them to Great Wolf Lodge.

"This is honestly a stupid idea." Lucius retorted, and Rothion snickered. Sophitia and Cassandra were helping Pyrrha and Patroklos into their car seats, as Rothion climbed into the driver's seat. Sophitia finished helping Pyrrha and sat down in the passenger seat, while Cassandra and Lucius sat with the kids. Rothion started the car, and after about 2 hours of driving, singing and sleeping, Sophitia decided to start a conversation.

"Oh my Gods, I hate Tira." Sophitia sighed.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?" Tira screamed and jumped out of the trunk, which made everyone in the car jump and made Pyrrha start wailing.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sophitia yelled, causing Patroklos to scream and Lucius tried to hush him.

"Oh, me? Well, if you didn't know, I WAS INVITED TOO, so I needed a ride." Tira said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Raphael actually had the tiny brain to invite YOU?" Sophitia asked.

"Um, yeah, the invite said THE _WHOLE SOUL CALIBUR CAST_."

"I'm so going to slap him when we get there," Sophitia said. Tira smirked and grabbed a suitcase that was in the trunk. She started to unzip the suitcase when Cassandra turned around and yelled,

"STOP DRIVING ROTHION!" Rothion slammed on the brakes and turned around to face Cassandra.

"What?!" He asked angrily.

"TIRA IS GOING THROUGH MY SUITCASE!" Cassandra wailed, and then Sophitia flung open her car door and got out of the car. She walked around the car and popped the trunk door.

"Get. Out. Now." She snarled, but Tira didn't look afraid at all. Tira licked her lips and sat there, a huge smirk plastered on her face while looking at Sophitia.

"I said, get out."

"Make me."

Sophita grabbed Cassandra's suitcase, zipped it up, and whacked Tira over the head with it.

"Ouch, that hurt." Tira mocked, her big grin suddenly changing into a massive scowl.

Sophita sighed, and got back in the passenger seat of the car, taking Cassandra's suitcase with her.

"Just keep going." She said tiredly.

As soon as the Alexandra family arrived at the Lodge, everyone (except Tira) hauled a large suitcase up to the lobby. Cassandra pushed open the doors (Because Tira refused to) and they were greeted by Talim, Taki, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu, Natsu, Leixia, Xianguah, Xiba, Maxi, Seong-Mina, Yun-Seong, Kilik, Nightmare, and Setsuka.

"Holy crap!" Rothion exclaimed. Sophitia gaped in awe at the amount of people that were there already, and muttered something about being late.

"You're late!" Xianghua shouted at Lucius (of all people), nearly making him fall over. "And you know what we do to latecomers, right?"

"What?"

"We chop off their heads!" Xianghua said happily. Lucius stared at her with a petrified look on his face.

"Just kidding!" She smiled.

"Xianghua, that isn't really something we joke about..." Kilik said, an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't mind her, she's been doing this all day." He added. Xianghua snuck Lucius a smirk behind Kilik's back.

"Okay everyone!" Raphael shouted, his voice booming around the hallway. I'm going to tell you your groups. 6 groups in total. You'll be sharing rooms with your group." Everyone groaned, awaiting the worst. "Move into your group after I call your name."

"Group 1 is... Patroklos, Rothion, Maxi, Cassandra, Myself, Amy, and Astaroth."

Astaroth gave his group a death glare, turning his back on them. "_Why couldn't I have been in Ashlotte's group?_" He pouted. Cassandra pulled Patroklos over to her, patting him on the head. Maxi just smiled at Cassandra. Rothion, seeing Cassandra already with Patroklos, just stared off into space.

"Um...hey." Maxi said to Cassandra. Cassandra just waved.

"Group 2 is... Taki, Yoshimitsu, Ivy, Ashlotte, Elysium, and Talim."

"Yes, I'm with Yoshimitsu!" Taki squealed. Group 2 and all the other groups turned their heads to look at her.

"I said nothing..." Taki muttered.

Ashlotte glared at everyone in Group 2.

Ivy just sat there with a blank look on her face.

Inside Yoshimitsu's head, he was dancing and gleaming with joy.

"I'm with Taki!" He thought.

Elysium wandered off, not looking anyone in the face. Talim grinned, knowing that she was with Taki, one of her closer friends.

"Group 3 is... Natsu, Kilik, Setsuka, Xianghua, Lucius, and Xiba."

"Can we change groups?" Natsu moaned.

"No." Raphael said.

"_Please?_" Natsu whined, but by Raphael's facial expression, she could tell that the debate was closed.

Setsuka and Xianghua started chatting away like old friends, although Xianghua looked like she wanted to puke. Kilik just stood there watching Xianghua, because he wanted to tell her something, very important, but he thought he could just save it until later. Him being in her group was the perfect opportunity.

Meanwhile, Lucius dropped his jaw in awe. He had been the subject of a kidding matter that young asian girl thought of, wanting to cut his head off. To top that, he knew NO ONE in the group. Lucius glanced at the young boy with spiky red hair. His name was Xiba, he knew, from recent parties he had attended. Xiba could not stop blushing, because he was with the mother of the girl he liked. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face

"Group 4 is... Dampierre, Voldo, Tira, Z.W.E.I., and Pyrrha."

Dampierre and Tira grinned, their expressions like hyenas going in for the kill. Tira walked over to Pyrrha, but felt a hand push her back.

"Leave her alone." ZWEI said, his face dull but protective.

"Alright, alright, fine." Tira said, annoyed, and backed off. Sophitia moved over to ZWEI. "Can you take care of my little Pyrrha?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, save her from those weirdos." ZWEI said cooly, shooting a look at Tira and Dampierre. Tira shrugged, a fake innocent expression plastering her face.

"Thank you so much!" Sophitia exclaimed, and shook ZWEI's hand. She walked away.

Voldo was just standing there, watching random people look at him and point at his masked face. He shook his head, and sat down on a bench near the spot he was standing on.

Tira was cracking her knuckles, mood changed from extremely happy to sadistic and gloomy.

"I'll kill that ZWEI." She muttered.

"Group 5 is... Viola, Leixia, Mitsurugi, Cervantes, and Siegfried."

Leixia gave a tiny curse. She wasn't in Xiba's group, and the only person she knew in the group was Viola, the creepiest girl she had ever met. Leixia scanned the rest of the group members. "_Creepy Pirate, Old-Guy Samurai, Servant to Soul_ _Edge, blah blah blah._" she thought. "This group is NOT going to turn out well." She muttered.

Besides all of Leixia's mutterings, Cervantes, Siegfried and Mitsurugi were talking to each other, and Leixa assumed it was about old-guy stuff. "_We have to share hotel rooms with them?_" She asked to herself, and glared at Viola, who was just sitting there being creepy according to Leixia. What Viola was actually doing was sulking that she wasn't in ZWEI's group, but she wouldn't tell anybody that.

"Last but not least, group 6! Nightmare, Kamikirimusi, Algol, Yun-seong, Sophitia, and Seong Mina!"

Seong Mina smiled, and walked over to Yun-seong.

"Yay." That was the only thing she said to him.

"Yay." He said back. They looked at each other for a long time.

Sophitia was a little bit annoyed. She realized she was put with two minors, and three freak shows who were either outcasts or power-hungry freaks with no life.

"_Wow, Raphael is so inconsiderate_." She thought, shaking her head.

Nightmare, Kamikirimusi and Algol were all getting along very nicely. They had a lot in common, not to mention two of the three were malfested.

Kamikirimusi was enjoying herself. She admired both of the men for their inspiring acts, (inspiring to her at least) and found this as great opportunity to get to know them better.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Raphael shouted. "Go to your rooms and unpack, please."


	2. Lugging Luggae and Racing Old Guys

_Group One_

Cassandra carried Patroklos up the stairs, obviously too lazy to do it himself, Rothion following close behind. Patroklos was constantly poking Cassandra in the eyes, blocking her view and causing her to smash into a few couches in the main lobby.

"Patroklos, stop that please." She huffed, rubbing her knee with her free hand.

"No."

Cassandra sighed, and walked into the elevator, pulling a suitcase behind her with her free hand and carrying Patroklos with the other. Rothion followed, still not saying much, not even offering to take something from Cassandra so she could focus more on Patroklos.

Maxi, Astaroth, Amy, and Raphael were walking slowly behind them, Maxi and Astaroth giving each other rude gestures. Raphael was shielding Amy's eyes, and as he walked into the elevator after Cassandra, he shut the door. As they went up, Raphael could see the two men staring at him angrily through the glass elevator window.

As they got off the elevator, Cassandra couldn't carry Patroklos anymore so she dropped him.

"_Oh Hades._" She cursed, watching him run through a hallway, screaming something that sounded like "All of you suck!"

Many people opened their doors, to be greeted by Patroklos making some sort of crazy face. Cassandra gave each of them an apologetic look before moving on to continue to chase Patroklos.

Meanwhile, Raphael, Amy, and Rothion were already at the room.

"This place is...awesome!" Amy said with less enthusiasm than Raphael would've liked.

_Group Two_

Ashlotte trudged up the stairs, her 493 pound body not making a sound as she walked. Most of the group members were walking alone, except for Taki and Yoshimitsu, who were... holding hands? Ashlotte thought she was invading their privacy and quickly looked away, just in time to smash into a human man and knock him to the ground.

"Ow! What are you, made of _metal?_" The man huffed, and quickly got up. Ashlotte blushed, because she actually was made of metal. Ashlotte dusted herself off and sighed. She would never fit in at this resort.

Meanwhile, Ivy walked alone, secretly admiring the resort. It was designed to look like a lodge, although it was much more tech-savvy than that. Ivy wouldn't let anyone know she was into architecture, because that was her secret and she knew the rest of the Soul Calibur cast wouldn't let her live that down. Ivy smiled to herself, and thought she could use some friends here at the resort, friends that were actually in her group, so she went to go catch up with Elysium.

Talim smiled to herself, realizing Ivy and Elysium weren't getting all of the looks from the men and younger-aged boys as they usually did. This was because they were pretty-well dressed today, and Talim liked that. She knew they were really pretty when they didn't dress like-

"_Talim, that's not a nice word._" She thought to herself, and restrained from making that comment. Talim then realized no one in her group was even near her age, and she had no friends except Taki, but she was pretty occupied with Yoshimitsu. Talim then thought of Ashlotte, realizing they were pretty close in age- "_I think._"

Talim pulled her suitcase to a halt as she met up with Taki, Yoshimitsu, Ivy, Elysium and Ashlotte, as they were all crowded at the base of the elevator, waiting for its next stop.

She noticed Ashlotte, biting her "nails" furiously, as if she was nervous for something. Talim looked up and saw a sign. 'Elevator Capacity: 600 lbs. max.'

Ashlotte cursed in a language that Talim didn't know, and without intending to be rude, she asked,

"Ashlotte... How much do you weigh?"

As they all stepped into the elevator, the elevator gave a loud groan, started going up to the resort 'hotel room' level, and halted with an ear-piercing shriek.

"493 lbs..." Ashlotte whispered to Talim.

_Group Three_

Natsu, Setsuka and Xiba were walking together up the stairs, Xianghua and Kilik up ahead, leaving poor Lucius all by himself. Lucius wondered why Raphael had put him by himself, mostly because the only people he knew besides his family was...Well... No one.

Lucius climbed up the stairs to the elevator, and realized he was the first one there. He smiled. "The faster, the better."

Meanwhile, Xianghua and Kilik were talking about quite normal stuff, mostly because Xianghua was too scared and nervous to say anything else. She wasn't the only one feeling this way though, Kilik felt the exact same.

Natsu and Setsuka were arguing over who was prettier than the other, while Xiba was trying to break it up.

"I'm totally prettier than you. And more fit, too." Natsu screamed, and many people in the lobby looked over and started at her.

"Natsu, shhh!" Xiba pleaded, but it was no use.

"I'm way more mature, prettier and hotter." Setsuka rambled, and Xiba rolled his eyes as they arrived at the elevator. Despite the age difference, maybe he could make friends with that Greek boy that was in his group, Lucius, since the girls would be at this the whole time they were at this resort.

Xiba glanced at Lucius as the elevator dinged, and came down with a screech. Group 3 walked into the elevator, and Natsu slammed the button to close the doors so hard it could kill someone.

"I'M PRETTIER!" Natsu hollered, and Setsuka screamed some pretty bad words at her.

Xiba sighed. "_Long night_," He thought.

_Group Four_

Voldo leaned over backwards, but stopped himself and adjusted his posture, trying to walk like a normal human being. (As normal as he was gonna get, anyways.) He "gracefully" turned around, and started walking, facing forward, very slowly. He inched towards the elevator, unaware of all the people watching him. Tira, being one of them. She bounded towards him, and jumped on his head, using it as a boost. She grabbed the railings of the floor above, overlooking the grand foyer, and pulled herself onto the floor.

"An act of brilliance," She thought. Security didn't think so. They came out doors Tira didn't even notice when she was planning her escape route.

"Oh, perfect!" Tira said aloud, security guards grabbing her arms and hauling her back down the stairs, out the front door.

"That's your warning." The biggest one said, shaking his finger.

Tira smiled and pulled out a pen and a long, spiraling paper, and wrote a name down at the bottom.

"What the devil is that?" He asked forcefully, and yanked the paper out of her hands and read it. It said; "Kill list."

Tira stole the list back before he could comment, and walked calmly back into the resort.

Meanwhile, ZWEI was shoving everyone's luggage into the elevator, annoyed at the other adults that they weren't doing anything helpful. Tira was being shouted at by the cops, Dampierre telling a random lady how great he was, and Voldo was walking "normally." ZWEI pulled the last suitcase through the elevator, this suitcase having flowers, bunnies, and sunshine on it.

"_Must be Pyrrha's_" He thought, and got into the elevator.

"MY SUITCASE!" Dampierre wailed, and rushed to the elevator. The doors closed on his moustache. He smashed his head on the door, trying to get it out. Voldo, suddenly forgetting how to walk normally, did a bridge over backwards and crab walked over to Dampierre, attempting to tug him out.

Tira, who just walked in on this scene, stared at the two for a couple seconds and then turned away.

"I'm not with them." She said, flipping her braids over her shoulder.

"Please, help!" Dampierre screeched, startling Tira.

"Don't you tell me what to do." She said, in a surprisingly calm tone.

By this time, ZWEI had gotten everyone's luggage into the room. Now he was giving Pyrrha a piggyback, probably because Pyrrha didn't like walking down hallways.

Tira, Voldo, and Dampierre had found their way upstairs somehow, and they were all arguing about something stupid. Unfortunately, Tira didn't see the thing in the middle of the hallway.

"AGH!" Tira screamed, as she tripped over one of Pyrrha's friends.

_Group Five_

Cervantes, Mitsurugi and Siegfried were walking to the elevator, arms linked with each other. Leixia followed about 70 ft behind them, afraid she was going to get 'cooties' from the rest of the group. Viola was well ahead, holding a small purse in her arms.

"_You'd think you would need more stuff than that._" Leixia thought, hauling her large suitcase (with green and yellow chinese flowers decorated all over the front and back) up to then stop at the elevator. She glanced behind her and so no trace of the other groups, only the three 'old guys' who must have gotten sidetracked, because last time Leixia checked, they were around 70 ft in front of her.

Leixia honestly hated Raphael for making these devastating groups, because no one was happy with them. At least she possibly thought that out of her own jealousy, because Group three contained Xiba, who was with Natsu. Leixia bit her lip as the elevator came down and gave a little ding, and Viola, Siegfried, Mitsurugi and Cervantes walked in. She quickly followed them and just as soon as she got in, the elevator doors closed and almost snapped one of her pigtails off.

"What was that for?!" She questioned angrily, and Siegfried just looked away, but Cervantes spoke up.

"Sorry." He muttered, while Mitsurugi just snickered and Viola just stood there (being creepy, according to Leixia.)

"Next chance I get, I'm sneaking out of my group." She thought.

When the elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened to the hotel part of the resort, and Group 5 got out. Leixia, extremely desperate to get to the room and lock the doors before anyone else could get in, raced down the halls, her pigtails flying out behind her as she ran.

Mitsurugi glanced at her running. "Challenging me to a race, huh?" he snickered, and ran down the halls after her.

Leixia looked behind her. No one was following her, so she kept looking ahead until she noticed... "OLD GUY SAMURAI?!" She yelled, and angrily sped up her pace.

Mitsurugi reached the room before Leixia and scanned the door with his card, which served as a lock or key at the resort.

Leixia spoke fluently in chinese, saying some pretty mean words to Mitsurugi, as he payed no attention to what the words were, and jumped up and down, screaming

"I WON! I WON!" Like a child.

The door to the room opened, and Leixia muttered,

"I'm sleeping in the bathroom. With the door LOCKED."

_Group Six_

Sophitia was really, really mad at Raphael for making such horrible groups. She was with neither of her children, and to top it off with two malfested. She pulled her suitcase behind her into the elevator, waiting there for the others.

"...And she was like, totally _malfested_." Algol finished. Kamikirimusi laughed.

"Actually, I prefer the term 'Incredibly strong demon that no humans can even touch much less harm.'" Nightmare remarked, and this time all three of them burst out laughing.

Sophitia gave them a look as they approached.

"And it was sooooo cute how even though she was malfested, her brother accepted who she was. At the end of the story." Algol finished again.

"Who are you talking about?" Sophitia asked.

"Ehhhh, you'll see. Or maybe you won't." Nightmare laughed, his two other friends sharing his laughter.

"You guys are creepy." Seong Mina said as she and Yun approached, tugging their suitcases behind them.

"We're malfested, what did you think?"

"I don't know, something...scarier, not creepy!"

"That's your problem." Nightmare chuckled, the other two snickering.

Seong Mina gave them all an angry look, swearing in Korean, and shoving Nightmare and Algol aside as she stepped into the elevator. Yun followed.

"_Worst group ever._" Sophitia thought.


	3. Choosing Rooms and Beds

_Group One_

Amy rushed to a bed, threw her suitcase on top of it, and started to jump. Raphael face-palmed, but ignored the fact that what Amy was doing wasn't allowed.

Nexi in the room came Cassandra, Rothion, Maxi, and Patroklos. Patroklos was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Rothion and Maxi were getting into a heated debate about who knows what.

"Okay everyone, we're choosing rooms." Raphael shouted, snapping once over the noise, making it all stop abruptly.

Cassandra dashed for the loft overlooking the main room, which was just a staircase away. She got there just in time, grunting as she pulled a spare kid's bed out of the closet.

"Auntie, that's small." Patroklos whined.

"Just go to sleep." She argued, setting him down in the bed. She shoved her fairly large suitcase on the twin bed, and just sat there, staring at the wall.

Raphael had promised Amy the bed beside his, closest to the balcony. She was still jumping on it, giggling with laughter.

"Okay Amy, how about a nap?" Raphael asked, unpacking her stuffed zebra and blanket out of her small suitcase.

"Okay Daddy!" She smiled.

Maxi and Rothion, still in their heated debate, did not notice the beds were all taken. Until Cassandra shouted rudely;

"Hey Rothion? Where are ya' gonna sleep?"

Rothion looked at all of the beds, realizing they were all taken, and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He grabbed a blanket from a closet, and set it on the cold tile floor.

Maxi walked outside to the balcony, and sat down on an uncomfy lawn chair, wet from last night's dozed off quickly, to the sound of police sirens in the distance.

_Group Two_

Talim did quick addition in her head, and groaned. All of their weight combined would be over 900 pounds, so they were well over the elevator capacity limit.

Ashlotte couldn't stop blushing, and Elysium was wailing about how they were all going to die, Taki and Yoshimitsu were taking in fluent japanese so no one else could understand them, Talim being filipino, Ivy was Brittish, Ashlotte was...no one really knew, and Elysium was Greek.

Elysium was praying to some sort of Greek God Talim didn't care about, and Ivy was staring off into space.

Suddenly, the elevator kept going up.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Ivy yelled, and Group 2 cheered.

When Group 2 got to their hotel room, they had all made a pact of who they would share a room with. These groups were Ashlotte & Talim, Ivy & Elysium, and last but not least, Taki & Yoshimitsu. There were only two rooms, but 6 beds, so everyone was happy. The girls (except Taki) went to share the room on the top level, with 4 beds in it, while Taki and Yoshimitsu claimed beds on the bottom floor of the hotel room.

Ashlotte threw her bag down onto her bed, it's contents spilling out- a bathing suit, makeup, pajamas and oil scattering around her bed.

She cursed in an ancient language, and Talim noticed, stopped unpacking her own things and went to help Ashlotte.

"Thank you so much" Ashlotte beamed, and Talim smiled back at her. Talim liked to help people, because it was just, well, a nice thing to do.

Meanwhile, Ivy and Elysium were comparing their own sets of makeup, from Sephora, Covergirl and La Senza. When Ashlotte saw this, she blushed, because her makeup was from Ardene, and this made her feel like a little girl.

"_You are actually kind of a little girl, Ash._" Ashlotte thought. When she was finished packing her bag back up, Ashlotte sighed and flopped onto her bed, wishing she could just be like a normal girl.

_Group Three_

As soon as Group 3 finally reached the hotel room, Natsu and Setsuka were arguing over who got to use the bathroom first, with Xiba desperately trying to tell them the bathroom is

"FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!" Xiba huffed, and the room went quiet, except for Xianghua and Kilik's soft chatter. Lucius walked right past them and set his large suitcase on top of a bed, making a particularly loud noise in the meantime.

Xianghua looked dazed for a minute, and kept talking to Kilik. Natsu stared at Lucius and then raced upstairs to the bathroom.

"THAT WAS MY BATHROOM!" Setsuka screamed, and chased Natsu, pounding on the bathroom door. Then the sound of shower water could be heard from the other side of the door.

"OPEN UP!" Natsu screamed again, and Lucius thought of something that wasn't very nice, and was about to say it, but Kilik smashed his suitcase on the floor, and the hollering, screaming and arguing stopped.

"What's wrong, Kilik?" Xianghua pressed, but Kilik sighed and sat on his bed, an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"I can't live with this group." He nodded to the teens and Setsuka upstairs, who were screaming at each other, Setsuka pounding on the bathroom door and Natsu yelling that she wasn't finished having a shower yet.

Xiba gave a long, loud curse in the form of a belch, then there was Setsuka, yelling at him that that wasn't a very manly thing to do, and Xiba yelled back that he could burp louder than that.

"Wanna see?" Xiba taunted, and Setsuka ran away screaming. A mischievous grin filled Xiba's face.

"I know, but maybe we can sneak to someone else's group-"

Xianghua was interrupted by a loud, low noise.

"STOP BURPING, XIBA!" Setsuka screamed from a closet somewhere.

"That wasn't a burp." Xiba remarked, goofily. "It was my stomach."

_Group Four_

Once they were finally in the hotel room, Dampierre was using Tira's flat iron to straighten his moustache which had been unfortunately twirled, well, at least more twirly then he would've liked. Tira was waiting impatiently outside the bathroom, needing to use her flat iron because her run in with security was a little hair-tangling.

Voldo was trying to get settled outside, wiping off the lawn chair and attempting to calm the wind down by frantically waving his claws. This wasn't working as well as he hoped. Voldo's suitcase's contents were strewn all over the floor, his spare mask almost blowing away. He rushed to grab it, hissing as he did so, and caught it just in time. He then put it on and started to practice his dance moves.

ZWEI and Pyrrha had taken the two beds on the main level, Pyrrha's bed so full of her friends that she barely had any room to sleep.

"HURRY UP!" Tira shrieked at Dampierre, staring at her messy hair in a small pocket mirror. She then continued to rage and grabbed one of Pyrrha's friends, hurling it over the balcony railings.

Seeing this action, Pyrrha wasn't very happy with Tira and grabbed the largest, heaviest friend, (which happened to be the stuffed walrus, Mr Fluffy Bottom, weighing 70 pounds) and started to repeatedly beat Tira on the shin with him.

Tira, seeing such strength from a little girl but also being hit with that same strength, screamed in both excitement and pain. She then roared at ZWEI, which caused him to run outside, ruining Voldo's dance practice.

Holding her shin in pain, Tira grabbed a plastic snake which happened to be another one of Pyrrha's friends, twisted it into a circle.

"Just like my ring blade." She snarled.

"NOT MRS. SLITHERY-POO! SHE'LL KILL US ALL! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Pyrrha shrieked, ran outside and hid behind ZWEI, who was doing a huge facepalm.

_Group 5_

It came to these sleeping arrangements- Leixia in the bathroom, Cervantes taking up two beds, Mitsurugi in one bed, Siegfried in one bed, and Viola in the last remaining one.

"_THIS GROUP SUCKS! :(_" Leixia texted to Xiba on her iPhone, which had a pink bulletproof case and was decorated with TNA decals.

Viola had the only bed on the upper floor, because Cervantes had moved the other one downstairs, and according to him, "_without falling_".

Viola was putting her clothes neatly into the dresser next to her bed, and laying a fuzzy black blanket on top of the pre-made bedclothes.

Siegfried, Mitsurugi and Cervantes in the meantime, were outside on the balcony, drinking beer that they had found "_hidden_" inside the mini-fridge in their hotel room.

Leixia wanted to join up with Xiba's group until he had sent her a video of what was going on in his group's hotel room.

"They're doing what?" Leixia texted, and Xiba sent her a picture of Setsuka banging on a door.

"Oh my God." Leixia muttered, and threw her pillow and blankets on the cold, tile floor.

"At least I have the shower in here." Leixia thought, although it was hard to be optimistic in this situation. She double checked the door, and it was locked like she wanted it to be. She turned the shower water to hot, and just as she was all prepped up to get in, she heard a knock at the door.

"LEIXIA, I HAVE TO PEE." Cervantes exclaimed, his voice wavering. Leixia just ignored him because he was probably drunk, so Leixia got in the shower.

"OPEN UP, I'M NOT DRUNK, I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" Cervantes pleaded.

"Pervert," Leixia thought, and yelled

"GET OUTTA HERE, DRUNKIE!"

_Group 6_

Kamikirimusi threw open the door of the room, gasping in surprise. The room was beautiful. With amazing pictures of wolves, and calming brown walls, Kamikirimusi wanted to stay here forever.

Algol, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting used to the place.

Nightmare and Kami had already claimed beds, those being the ones closest to the door, so Algol rushed up the stairs to see that Sophitia had already taken the one upstairs.

Sophitia smirked.

"There's always the one in the closet." She taunted, admitting in her mind that she wanted to have as much fun in her group that was possible.

Algol kept his calm long enough to pull the crib out of the closet and march downstairs, placing it right in the middle of Kami and Nightmare. Then he lost it.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO GET THE SMALLEST ROOM IN THE RESORT? I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN A CRIB!" This went on for a while, but he finally calmed down and pulled all of the bars off of the crib so at least it was a mat.

Meanwhile, Kami wasn't getting so lucky with room service.

"What do you mean you don't serve fire?"

"Are _you_ kidding? It's part of my daily meal! My nutrition!"

"Don't say _I'm_ joking, because I'm not!"

Seung Mina and Yun were outside, talking about Soul Edge while setting up their sleeping bags.

"You brought sleeping bags?" Algol whined, scrunching his face up. He then heard some high-pitched screeching from inside.

"I'M NOT JOKING! I SAID I'M AN ONI AND NEED FIRE! I SWEAR TO SATAN I WON'T BURN THE RESORT DOWN!"

"That sounded convincing, Kami!" Sophitia shouted from above.

Algol rushed inside to calm Kami down, clicking the dial tone on the telephone. Kami had tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna die here." She whimpered.


End file.
